teaching her
by chrizcooz
Summary: Sam is bored on the boat so she goes into Lara's room and ends up having fun and teaching Lara something important. Soon that one night turns into more and more
1. teaching her

**A hello to tomb raider fan, my name is Chris. So I'm writing this on for my dear friend's Sam and love. **

**Sam's point of view**

I watched out the window as we head to Dragon's Triangle. The storm was getting worse and I was getting a little scared, I don't get scared but this was the worst storm I ever saw. I got up, grabbed my camera and went to Lara room.

The first thing I saw was that ass of her. I would be lying if I said didn't think she was sexy. I turned the camera and I made sure to get a clear look at her ass. She stayed there looking for a paper. When she comes back up, I quickly saved the film and turned the camera off. "Hello Lara."

She jumped up and looked surprised. I guess thing can still catch her to surprise. "Hey Sam, you caught me by surprise there." I walk in the room and close the door. "so what are you doing?" "I'm putting my papers together but the storm is make this hard." The boat starts to shack and paper fly all over the room. I help her pick the paper and place them on the desk.

"Thanks sam." She starts to rub her shoulder. "Here sit down Lara; I'll help you with that." She sits on the chair and I start to massage her shoulders. Wow, her skin is really soft. "God that feels good, how di…" the boat rock again and we fall on the bed. My hands land on her boobs and my legs between her's. I hear her moan (that is my new favorite sound.) "Omg, did I hear you moan?" I started to laugh. "No i…" I push my leg harder against her and she moans again. "Lara, when the last time you have been laid?"

She shakes her head. "I can't remember" "you have been working too hard. Let me make it better." Before she can say anything I push my lips against hers. She fights back but settles into it and starts kissing back. I move down to her neck and planted kiss. I was sure she was going to get a mark. "Sam we should stop, before we get caught." I stop what is was doing and looked her in the eye.

"You look me in the eye and tell me to stop. Then I'll stop." She looked me in the eye, turned away, and then looked back. "Keep going sam." I didn't need to be told twice. I planted one right on her and licked her lips. She opened wide and I attacked with my tongue. We fight for power but she won. She pushed me off and looked out the window. "We're in the eye off the storm. We have about 30 minute."

"More than enough time, Lara." She takes her out off and so does I. guess we're not wasting time here. I grab her ass and pull her to me. "Now, for this time only I'm skipping foreplay and going right to work" I move down, spreaded her legs and pushed two fingers inside her. "Oh fuck Sam"

I pump faster and harder. I use my free hand feel her boob. Oh, and I thought her skin was soft I could have been so right. Her boob was really soft. I move up and start rubbing one and sucking on the other. "Fuck yes sam. This feels so good." I felt happy that I make her this happy. I add another finger into her and start biting her. I feel her squeeze around my fingers. "Come for me Lara." With that I feel her tighten and she comes. I had to kiss her she come so loud.

"Ok you had your fun, now it my turn." She flips us over so she is on top. "I never did it with a girl…" "Hey it easy and I'll love whatever you do" she starts with sucking on my neck. She pulls with her teeth and sucks the blood. Whoa, never thought she would do that. "Did I do something wrong." "No, keep going please." She moves to my nipple and rubs it with her fingers. She blows on the other one and places it in her mouth. "Oh fuck yes."

She gets a little more comfortable and moves her hand lower. "Yes, now put your fingers inside." She moves two of her finger in and moves slowly. "Lara, you have to move faster." She stops what she doing. "I can't do it sam." She put her head on her pillow and starts to cry. "Hey Lara, look I'm sorry, I should have made you do this ok." I get up and I was ready to leave when she grab my hand.

"I want to learn sam. I want to make you feel good, like you made me." I went back on the bed. "Ok, first do what you were doing before." She goes back to rubbing on nipple and pushing two fingers into me. "Good, now move your fingers faster." She starts to move faster and it feels good. "Ok now…" she plant a kiss and it a hard one. "Sorry, it seemed like the right thing to do." "Oh it was so right, you getting good." She pumps her finger harder and faster. "Oh god, I'm so close." She pumps one last time and I come. We lay there for a moment before we put our outfits back on.

"Well I'm going back into my room." I take my camera and leave the room. When I get back to my room, I realize I the boat rocking must have turned my camera back on. It filmed everything that happened. I must say, it got a really good angle, and an even better show.

A/n: well what do you think? I'm new to tomb raider so let me know what you think. I might do more but that's up to you boys and girl. Don't forget to review! 'Cause some times you reader forget.


	2. teaching her to lick

**So due to the review I got from my good friends love and Sam; this will be more than a one-shot. Hope you enjoy.**

**Sam's point of view**

It has been three days since I had sex with Lara. It was her first time with a girl and she did a really good job. I thought about have sex with her. The more I think about it, the hotter I get for her.

The storm has stopped for two days now. We have not yet found the inland and everyone being to think that Lara has got it wrong. She has been on edge, like one wrong word could break her. As I walked to the kitchen, I pasted Lara room. I heard crying so I popped my head. She was at her desk. "Hey is everything ok." She doesn't look up. She just keeps on crying. I place a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Lara, what's wrong? I'm here, talk to me."

She looks up and I swear I saw worry in her eyes. "What if I'm wrong and the inland isn't here? Then what, I put all of us in danger. I put you in danger Sam." I take her face and I wipe the tears off her face. "Listen to me: you are the best at what you do. If you say the inland is here, then it here somewhere. You have my support no matter what. Even if everyone think you wrong."

She simile at me and it the happiest simile I've seen on her ever. "I want you to teach me more about lesbian sex." I take her into my room and lock the door. "Ok, now you learn how to use one of these." I go to my bag and pull out a strap-on. (I don't remember packing on but whatever.) "Are you sure that safe to use, it really big, bigger than any guy I ever had." "Hey if you don't want to, we don't have to use this." She looks away and thinks. She rubs her and turns back to me. "I would feel better if we didn't use that." I put it back in the bag and close it.

"Is there anything else you can teach me?" "Honey, there is so much I can teach you about lesbian sex. Let try licking a pussy today." She looked stunned, but she looked curious as well. "Ok, will it be harder than what we did last time?" I nodded my head. "You don't have to do this you know."

She pulls me closer to her and we kiss. I rub my lips and she opens wide for me. We fight and she wins. She pulls away from me. "What do I do now? I never won before." "Here let me show you what you do." I open her mouth and explore her mouth. "There do what I did to you." She opens my mouth and begins to rub her tongue everywhere she can reach. She pulls out. "Good just like that, but when you leave, you should run your tongue over mine ok."

"Now let's get to the important part." I pulled my pants and underwear off in one goes. "Now come here and get on your knees." She gets on her knees and crawl over to me. Now that got me hot. "Ok, you should start off small and give it a lick." She goes and gives it one quick lick. "No, when you do that, you should start by going slow and then go faster."

For the next minute she licks me slowly. "Hey, it not a good idea to lick at the same speed for a long time." She starts to speed up and it doesn't really fell that good. "Hey you have a soft tongue so go fast but gentle." She goes fast but, she still not going gentle. "Hey you need to go gentle!" she gets up and runs out the room. "Wait Lara." I quickly put on my pants and ran after her.

I caught her in her room. She didn't even lock the door. She was crying again, and knowing that it was my fault made it that much sadder to see. "I'm sorry Sam; I shouldn't have tried in the first place." "Whoa, look, learn how to lick a pussy takes time. Has anyone licked yours? "She nods no, well now it makes sense. "That why, look someone has to do it to you before you can learn how to do it back."

"Take off your pants, I'm about to take your pussy to heaven. By the time I'm done with you, you'll know how to lick pussy like no tomorrow." She takes off her pants and I go to lock the door. "Ok sit on the bed, legs open wide." She does and I go in between her legs. "Now just sit back and enjoy." I start slowly licking her (wow, she taste soo good.)

I take the stop above and suck. She moans so loud I had to stop. "Hey if you keep moaning I have to stop." I go back and lick faster. I open her bottom lips and dive my tongue in. she moan but not as loud so I didn't have to stop. I push one finger in as I continued to lick. "Hey I thought you were just going to lick." "Oh you have so much to learn about sex with girls." I go back to what I was doing. "oh fuck, I'm so close!" with one morw lick she comes.

I go back up and find she passed out. Yep, that will happen when you get lick for the first time. I put her pants back on and go back to my room. She has a lot to learn and while we are on this boat I'll be her teacher

**A/n: well, what do you think two chapters in one day? That good for you. Tell me what you think so far. Let me know if there's anything else you think that love should learn from Sam. **


	3. teaching her to rub

**Here you go, chapter three, what will Lara learn today?**

**Sam's point of view**

It now seven day at sea, we have yet to find the inland. Most still say that we will find the inland. But I know that behind Lara back they think that we won't find it. All I know is that Lara says that the inland is here then that all I need to know.

Speaking of Lara, I'm still teaching her how to lick a girl. She is get better, but she still has trouble. She knows when to speed up and slow down, but she can't get the dive right.

Later today she is coming to try again. I hope she can do it this time. I still remember that sad look on her face when she said she couldn't do it. I had promised myself that I wouldn't make her cry anymore.

I had already eaten so all I have to do now is wait for her to get here. I looked all around the room trying to find something to do. Hey, my camera, I can look at the video of me and Lara having sex. As I get up and walk to my camera, I hear a knock on my door. "Hey Sam it me, are you there?"

I open the door and she walks in. "hey are you ready?" "I'm wrong; I don't think the inland is here anymore." She goes and sits down on the bed. "hey, like I told you, you are the best. You know the inland is there. The sea is big, it will take time. So while you're here, we don't have to do this anymore."

"No, I love this, I love having sex with you sam." She pulls me into a kiss. I have to say, this one the hottest kiss I ever had. We keep kissing but soon have to pull apart for air. "Ok, then let see what you learned. Maybe I'll teach you something new today."

I walk over to the bed and pull my pants and underwear down. She moves in between my legs and starts to lick. "Oh, good, just like that Lara." She moves faster and adds a finger inside. "That's it Lara" she slow down, but speeds up her finger. She opens my lower lips and dive's in. "OMG, you got it!"

Wow, she did it. She learned to dive in. I couldn't be happier right now. She adds another finger and move her other hand to my breast. "Oh fuck, Lara I'm so close." She dive a little deeper and that send me over the edge. "Oh fuck love, I'm coming!" she moves out form between my legs. "Did you just call me love?" "Yea, that happens when I have a good fuck, and you were great."

"But what about the first time, you didn't call me love?" "You were kissing me, remember." She moves to the bed and we start making out. We fight for power and she wins, this time she explore my mouth, like I taught her. "Did I do that right?" "Yup, just like that."

"So I there anything else you can teach me?" "Honey, I can teach you anything. Do you want to learn the toy?" she turns her head away. "Ok, let's see then, I know, I can teach you how to rub our pussy together." I lie her down on the bed and take her pants off. "No underwear today, nice. Ok so this is really easy to do. All you have to do is sit back and watch me." I move one leg between her and one on the outside. There now our pussies are touching. I move slowly and she starts to moan.

"Hey I'm barely moving; just wait, it going to get so much fun." I start moving a bit faster and our nipples are rubbing together. "Oh you're right it feels good." I move faster and I can swear I feel her juices pouring out of her. "Oh I close, I so close Lara." With a bit of a speed up, we're coming. "Oh I'm coming love!"

We lay there for a few minutes before Lara speaks up. "Now can try that on you?" "Lara, you can do anything you want with me" she climbs on top of me and starts moving slowly, just like I did. Well, looks like she going to copy me. She move really fast and press her lips on mine. Ok, she is soo not doing this like me.

She slows down and fights me for power. She wins and dives her tongue right in. oh fucks, I loving this more and more. She speed up and I fell our juice mixing together. She stops everything and moves between my legs. Oh fuck, she just dive right in. "oh fuck, yes, you're getting better, getting your own style." She adds a finger and that's enough to make me come. "oh fuck yes love, I'm coming."

"hey sam, can I tell you something." "you can tell me anything love." She move close up to me. "you called me love, after you come." "sorry, that was the best one I ever had and I'm still coming down form it love." She moves closer and I soon feel her lips on my. She pulls away from me. "I…" darkness…

Oh, boy, I must have passed out because when I opened my eyes, Lara was gone. Oh, hey, my pants are back on but my underwear was gone. I looked left and right and soon find a note.

_Hey Sam, you passed out on me when I had something important to say. I mad, but I'll get over it. I'll see you later, or when you get up and come to me room to give me more lessons. _

_See you soon, Lara_

Oh fuck, I wonder what she was going to say. Fuck that, I'm going over to her room right now. I looked out the window and saw it was nearly morning. Shot, I better get over there now. I run to the door and I almost made it out, but I was stopped by a buzzing noise. That's my camera. Of course, I must have left it one. Wait, but I didn't set it to record. Guess I'll see how much it caught, maybe late thought. I plug my camera to it charger and run to Lara's room.

Damn it she asleep. Guess I'll head back to my room. "Hey, you come." I turn around and saw her rubbing her eyes. "Yea, I got your note and I run here, I don't think anyone saw me thought." "Great then come here and let's have some fun."

"Wow, someone ready to get fuck by a girl. But first I want to know what you were going to say back in my room." She looks away from me; maybe I shouldn't have asked that, fuck.

"Sam, I never sleep with a guy before, I only said that to make you happy. Truth is Sam, I'm gay, and I wanted you to teach me how to make a girl happy in bed. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that sooner, I didn't think you will like or talk to me again if I told you that."

"Omg, Lara, I like you, your my best friend. I will like you no matter what. Yes, I mad that you didn't tell me sooner. But I'm you best friend and I will like you no matter what." she gets happy and pulls me onto the bed. "Good, because there something else I need to tell you, I love you sam."

"I loved you since college, that why no guy would make me feel like you do. I need you to love me Sam, do you love me." "Wow, you give let out a bomb like that, I need to think about that Lara, can you give me some time."

"Of course I can Sam, but can we have sex now" "Lara, there's always time for sex." Within minute shirts and pants are on the floor. My head made it why between Lara's legs. "Oh fuck Sam!" that's my love for you, always screaming my name. Will for as long as we have been having sex.

I hope it not the sex, but I think I love her too. I dive me tongue in deeper and make circles. God her insides are warm. I jump on top of her and our pussy start rubbing together. "Oh Sam let's come together." With a little speed on her part we're coming. "Oh, fuck yes love I'm coming!"

"Sam, I love you" "I love you too, love." And we soon fall asleep.

**A/n: Well, what do you think? Sam and Lara are in love. Is it just Lara? What else to you think 'love' should learn from Sam? **


End file.
